


【言金】英雄王告诉你何为生命不可承受之痛

by xuanyang



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: F/F, 言金
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanyang/pseuds/xuanyang
Summary: 私设 拉斯普京麻婆落地 屌长28.5厘米 黄暴预警 私设拉斯普京版麻婆也有和闪的记忆哦
Relationships: 言金 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	【言金】英雄王告诉你何为生命不可承受之痛

英雄王告诉你何为生命不可承受之痛

言峰绮礼落地迦勒底本是个大喜的日子，可那和他同居了十年的sevent现在却是一点都高兴不起来甚至还哭的稀里哗啦的。任英雄王他千算万算，却万万没想到被拉京普斯附体后的性器竟如此之大，真是让.胆战心惊!光是看一眼他就觉得菊花作痛。这要是插进去..他不敢再往下想。

吉尔伽美什双目含泪，湿漉漉的睫毛如同受不住一般不停地颤动 ，眼泪顺着姣好的脸颊留下，像是在诉讼自己的主人正在承受什么不堪承受的刑罚一般，事实上也大抵如此了，那巨大的刑具嵌在他体内,将肉穴的撑到极致，吉尔伽美什简直怀疑自己要被捅坏了,不然如何解释身体深处这强烈的不安?那凶器却如同完全不知道受刑者的心思-般一寸寸地往里顶，每-寸对吉尔伽美什来讲都如同酷刑，那细嫩娇柔的后穴何事受到过如此残暴的对待?竟是连扩张都不愿做就直接往里顶。

“进不去的.."被拉斯普京附身的言峰绮礼阳物的长度可谓是难以承受的，这要全进去，可真是生命不可承受之痛了。吉尔伽美什悻悻地想。

现在的他，可真是很后悔曾经教言峰要不扩张直接狠狠插入，来享受对方那时迷人的表情。若是原来的大小他尚且还能应对，虽说也会被插到哭出来,但总比现在这样，完全像是未成年少女被超巨大性器初次开苞一样的感觉..这是什么垃圾比喻!吉尔伽美什不禁暗骂自己，区区这种程度!这种程度..本王! ! ......真的不太行啊。

火热热的手掌贴着大腿内侧一寸寸向上抚摸揉捏，在娇生惯养的白嫩肌肤上留下色欲的痕迹，将吉尔伽美什的娇艳点缀的恰到好处，言峰绮礼知道此时只需狠狠掐上几下那人唇舌间便会流露出足够引诱人的呻吟,只把人叫的头皮发麻血气膨胀欲望上涌，事实上言峰绮礼也这样做了，在吉尔伽美什大腿内侧细嫩滑软的皮肤上留下独属于自己的痕迹。

他在迦勒底早被操惯了，几乎每天都要承受一番这难熬的快感， 自认为自己可谓身经百战，什么样的性器都不在话下，就连狂化库丘林那带倒刺的性器，都被他如常吃下，不过还是有些疼痛的。

但言峰绮礼这性器势如破竹捅进来时，眼泪却不由自主地漱漱落下，过于巨大的性器已经将小腹捅出形状，可这性器却还没有完全进去。在外面的一段还在耀虎扬威般的往里侵略顶弄，狠狠地欺负湿软的穴肉，言峰绮礼还嫌不够似的将吉尔伽美什战栗不止的大腿狠狠地掰开，任由他哭喊求饶却还是坚定不移地往里顶。好不容易见面了，自然是要好好回忆一番昔日的情谊了怎么能这么轻松放过你呢?

若是和吉尔伽美什上过床的人听说，定是不相信他只是被插入就立马被操到求饶。

吉尔伽美什哽咽着勾住言峰绮礼的脖子，轻轻吻着他的唇瓣以示讨饶，还不时漏出几声哼喘的呻吟，穴肉像是被这庞然巨物操怕了，可怜兮兮地吸允讨好着这野蛮的入侵者，生怕惹它一个不高兴，就遭到更狠咧的欺负掠夺，赶紧把深处的穴道打开,虽不情愿却只能任由其用着把人操怀孕的力道凶猛抽插。言峰绮礼明明知道这副身子无论如何都是无法受孕的。那凶器却还是嫌招待不周似的,对着里面最娇嫩敏感的软肉狠狠碾压，以此泄愤。

吉尔伽美什直被操到软了腰，双腿不自觉地想要合住，好逃避这难熬的折磨,却被言峰绮礼铁钳般的双手狠狠掰开,并对着前列腺重重碾压了几下作为惩罚。那处早已被操弄地红肿怎吃得消这几下直戳戳的顶弄，那最为娇嫩的软肉被迫挨了几下粗暴狠咧的责罚，却是消化不掉似的尽职尽责讲这份快感加倍传送给身体的主人,过度的欢愉快感顺着尾椎直传到吉尔伽美什的大脑，由于太过强烈积累成了疼痛不断刺激着他敏感的神经。真的好想.. .逃跑啊..已经!承受不住了!

上来就是一番凶狠的顶弄 ，吉尔伽美什缺还没来得及适应他的尺寸或者说，这个尺寸，再怎么操也适应不了吧!完完全全不是人类能够承受的东西!即是自己是英灵之躯，也太过勉为其难了!可言峰绮礼却偏偏执意要让这肉穴记住自己的尺寸，身下狠狠地直进直出，又深又恨地操弄。那后穴却早已不堪承受,粗大的性器直将它插的失去了收缩的能力，只能软软地吸附着蛮不讲理的入侵者希望它可以轻一些， 慢一些，稍稍可怜它一些。可这却不能惹得它一丝一毫的怜惜。青筋虬结的凶器一遍遍将 人狠狠贯穿-——肚皮都被顶出了形状。吉尔伽美什毫不怀疑他要是再被这样操下去非得死在床上不可。身经百战的英雄王被干死在床上,这传出去可真天大的笑话。

他已经哭的上气不接下气，被撞的红肿的臀间随着抽插的动作颤一颤的，像是在宣告自己正在受多么残酷的淫刑，吉尔伽美什不断求言峰绮礼轻点慢点，可这被他亲自教导出的人品性可谓恶劣到极点，毫不留情地责罚着吉尔伽美什承受了太多折磨而不堪操弄的柔软脆弱内壁，不，吉尔伽美什敢说，他求饶后反而被操的更狠了。这可真是自讨苦吃。

吉尔伽美什被操到腿脚乱蹬,声嘶力竭地喊着太深了,却依旧一遍遍地被狰狞凶器痛穿，直把他操到脸色发白，腰肢颤抖。吉尔伽美什哭着扭着腰，抓着床单的手指用力到指尖泛白，腰身弹弄着想要逃避后穴淫邪的惩罚，却被恶狠狠地掰开臀瓣捅地更深更狠，直直撞上他娇嫩的穴心，这单方面的碾压令吉尔伽美什失了力气，瘫软在床上任由言峰绮礼施暴虐待。

他觉得自己连挣扎的力气都没有了，只能跟着言峰绮礼的动作轻声呻吟，嗓子早已哭喊哑了，沙哑的音调却更激发了言峰绮礼的凌虐欲，当然，吉尔伽美什并不知道，他早已被过度的快感冲昏了头脑,不能再这样下...会被操晕的!他用好不容易积攒起的力气挣扎，试图把身上的人踢开，却感到一阵天昏地转，被言峰绮礼翻了过去,按着腰进到更深处，将他死死地钉在床.上，一瞬间眼泪又涌了出来,如同金色扇羽般的睫毛轻轻地搭在了眼睑处，被欺负地煞是可怜。他恨不得一棒子打死刚刚反抗的自己，可真是自做自受!身体最内里行的地方第一次被破开,还不断遭受着性器淫邪的惩罚，穴肉没有办法反抗，只能乖乖地吸允讨伐自己动凶器，那凶器却执意要让这里刻下自己的形状，直将吉尔伽美什操的哽咽打颤,却惹得身上人愈发粗暴的对待。

言峰绮礼丝毫不留情面，一刻不停地狠狠撞击，动作十分粗暴,若不是按着他的腰,非得将人顶出去不可。经过长时间操弄的后穴将快感放大数倍，虽极为舒爽快活，却也因长度过大而使吉尔伽美什吃进了苦头。果然这28.5cm的东西不是这么好受的.这要是还如同那十年一般天天.. 怎还得了!怕不是早早地就被操成五个金方块了吧!他觉得应该好好给言峰绮礼谈谈节制的问题，当然，今天是不可能了。吉尔伽美什不认为自己还有能力能说出完整的话，没有晕过去就很不错了

“啊.. "又是一记狠操，简直要把吉尔伽美什的魂撞出身体。“轻点.. 要坏掉了."他觉得自己要坚持不住了，太过剧烈的快感与疼痛交织折磨着他的神经，让他忍不住颤抖地射了出来。竟是在前端没有被触碰的情况下,被生生地操射了!吉尔伽美什使不出一点力气,将头埋在胳膊上面。“绮礼! ! !”他没想到言峰绮礼竟是-刻都没有停歇，下身的抽送更加迅猛,像是真的要把人操坏了-般，狠狠地折磨着身下人的后穴，每一下都操弄地极狠极深。不应期的操弄，可谓是将快感放大千万倍，过度快感的积累却已形成痛感，不断击打着吉尔伽美什的神经。他用.尽全部的力气往前爬,还没爬出几步就被抓着脚踝拉回来,换来更深更狠的操弄。

“想跑?”言峰绮礼重重一掌掴在那被顶撞地红肿的臀肉上，伴随着响亮清脆的一声，那片皮肤以肉眼可见的速度下凹，肿起，形成更深的红色。吉尔伽美什浑身一抖, 开始猛烈地挣扎。

“杂种! !你想死吗!如此羞辱本王!不要仗着本王的宠爱就无法无天了!”这一下的羞辱仿佛使他短暂地忘却了身体的疲惫，凶狠地嘶吼出来。“看来还很有精神呢，那么就继续吧，英雄王。”这仿佛就是恶魔的低喃，吉尔伽美什觉得，他似乎见不到明天的太阳了。

吉尔伽美什不知道后来发生了什么，但是他知道言峰绮礼把他操晕了之后一直没有停,并至少在他体内射了一次, 而且刚刚还往他嘴里塞麻婆豆腐把他辣醒了,若不是他现在没有力气，非把这人狠狠戳几个窟窿消消气不可。但被过度使用的后穴传来的疼痛感告斥他, 这场性事还没有结束。他觉得自己现在可真是欲哭无泪了，好不容易被操晕了还要被弄醒继续挨!可真是惨绝人寰!惨无人道!当然现在他的嗓子是说不出来这些了,毕竟长时间的呻吟再加上特辣麻婆豆腐地滋润，可不允许他再说话了。

“哦呀，你醒了啊，才这种程度,怎么能结束呢?”吉尔伽美什回头狠狠瞪了他一眼 ,却发现体内那根器物梗粗了，狠狠顶着他身体深处最为脆弱的地方，禽兽地要命。他觉得自己半条命都没了，惊恐地喘息着,胸口剧烈起伏，好像内脏都已经被这根楔子顶错了位，呼吸都困难了。他觉得现在自己只能兑换2.5个金方块了。另外2.5个操没了。他已经完全脱力了欲哭无泪,欲动无力，甚至叫都叫不出来，嗓子和后面- -样火辣辣地疼。言峰绮礼的那里真是太大了他也太用力了。真是太凶了,简直想活活把他吃了。这次他又觉得见不到明天的太阳了。本王的游..还没有通关啊!

当然众所周知，英雄王是不会如此轻易被操死的，只不过绮礼太大太用力，又晕了而已。不过 他还是看到了明天的太阳。因为拉二神采奕奕地来探望他了。


End file.
